Rage and Akira's Sordid Affair
by Trippy McStumblefoot
Summary: Will Akira's perverted homoerotic machiavellian scheme wrest Rage's heart from Emi's grasp?
1. Akira is Gay!

Rage was a rather becoming name, for it certainly described the reaction he experienced seeing Emi and Akira about to AAA Paranoia Survivor together.

"Akira, get the FUCK away from my woman", said Rage.

The anger in Rage's words penetrated Akira's resolve, and it was instantly exhibited in his third to last step.

"Nooooo!" shouted Akira. "I got a GREAT!!! ONE LOUSY GREAT kept me from a AAA on Paranoia Survivor! You bastard, Rage! I'll kill you!"

Emi stepped off the machine, panting slightly from the exhilirating workout. "Hee hee," she laughed, "Rage is jealous over me. Don't worry honey bunny, nothing happened."

Rage reached out his arm and snapped Emi to his side. "Like hell it didn't. I almost saw you AAA Paranoia Survivor with him. The only person you should be AAAing songs with is me!" 

"Listen Rage," said Akira. "I want you to believe me when I say that I am not working nor do I plan to work any machinations upon Emi, or any other woman for that matter."

"Huh?" asked Rage, clearly confused.

"I'm GAY, you dunderheaded ignoramus." responded Akira.

"Oh!" said Rage, "Well, uhh, stay away from me then, I guess"

"Why Rage, are you afraid?" replied Akira.

"I fear nothing," said Rage, "Because everything can eventually be reduced to DDR, and I can AAA any song in DDR."

"Oh can you?" asked Akira, "Even... PINK DINOSAUR?"

"I refuse to play that song, on account of it being too GAY" said Rage.

"Oh, perhaps that's the reason," taunted Akira, "But I would interpret that as you being too unsure of your manhood to play a simple song."

"I'm totally sure of my manhood!" screamed Rage, "I know for a fact I am 100% NOT GAY, and Emi can back me up on that."

"Well," said Emi, "I don't think that's entirely true. What about two nights ago when you sucked on my strap-on while we listened to the Whistle Song"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" sprayed Rage, "Don't say stuff like that in public, especially in front of the likes of him! Besides, you're a girl, that means it's okay to suck your cock, right?"

"No Rage," said Akira, "I think that's a telltale sign of repressed homosexuality. As you said, everything can be reduced to DDR, so I ask you... can you play Pink Dinosaur without it opening the floodgates and releasing your inner homosexual?"

"Fine, you fucking faggot," cursed Rage, "I'll play your fucking fag song. Will that make you happy?"

"Well," said Akira, "I don't think it will make me that happy unless it gets me lucky"

"Don't even joke about shit like that!" retorted Rage.

So Rage jumped on the machine and selected Pink Dinosaur. As the song started with its enchanting "Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo" Rage found his libido transforming. His cravings shifted from cunt to cock almost instantly, which was so frightening to Rage that he got a Great on the first step.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Rage, turning from the machine to flee in tears.

"Rage, come back!" shouted Akira. He started to Bolt after Rage but was caught in the arm by Emi.

"Akira, I don't mind you turning Rage gay, but make sure to turn him back to normal when you're done"

"Yeah yeah" said Akira, ripping his arm free from Emi to pursue Rage.


	2. Rage is Gay!

"Rage, come back!", shouted Akira. Rage ceased running, and turned to face Akira but kept his forearm stretched across his face to cover his tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh Akira, for once in my life, I feel... sensitive..." said Rage.  
  
"It's okay, let it out." said Akira.  
  
"I just can't sort it out in my head." said Rage, taking a seat against the wall and placing his palms on his forehead. "DDR is the only way to clear my mind!"  
  
"Well then," said Akira, "I think I know the perfect song"  
  
---  
  
"LITTLE BOY, BOY ON BOY MIX!!!" shouted Rage. "I've never felt right doing this song before."  
  
"It's okay now, Rage" said Akira, "There's no need to be defensive anymore. Just try it and see if it feels right."  
  
"Oh my God, Akira. That feels so good" said Rage.  
  
"Just keep doing it. There, you like that, don't you." said Akira.  
  
"I love you, Akira." said Rage, "You've given me something no one else ever has."  
  
"Come on, you're going to make it!" said Akira.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Emi!" shouted Rage, "It's not what it looks like. I'm not enjoying Little Boy, Boy on Boy Mix! I hate this song."  
  
"You love it, don't you, bastard!" shouted Emi. "Why don't you two just go off and have horrible yaoi lemon sex."  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel about it, I will!" shouted Rage. He grabbed Akira's arm and stormed out of the room.  
  
Emi tiptoed over to the door and looked around the corner to make sure which way they were going.  
  
"Tee hee," Emi said to herself. "I'm the master of reverse psychology, and now I'm going to get all hot as I watch my boyfriend have gross disgusting yaoi lemon sex with Akira!" 


	3. Yuni Yuri!

"Here Rage, let me help you out of that vest," said Akira, stroking Rage's neck gently with his left hand as he unzipped Rage's vest with his right. Rage's face betrayed a look of shock. He stood petrified as the zipper reached the bottom of his vest. Akira reached both hands into the vest, and gently pushed it backwards until it fell off Rage's body. Next he grabbed Rage's right shoe and pulled it off, followed by the left.  
  
"There's no need to be frightened, Rage" said Akira, sensing Rage's unease. Akira loosened the clasp on the belt holding up Rage's cammo pants, and they gently dropped to the ground. Akira reached his hands up through Rage's shirt, stroking his chesthair as he removed the shirt from his body.  
  
"It's..." studdered Rage, "it's just... my first time... with another guy." Akira knelt down before Rage, placing his face at the same level as the elastic on Rage's boxers. He bit the wasteband and pulled the shorts to the ground.  
  
"My god!" shouted Akira, "You have a 24 inch cock! Magnificent!"  
  
"Akira," said Rage as he blushed "I'm... I'm not ready..."   
  
"Take me Rage," said Akira as he stood up. "You must take the initiative!"  
  
Rage shuddered, naked before the fully clothed Akira. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Akira by the tie, dragging him close to plant his tongue into Akira's mouth. But he pulled back, and looked sideways towards the ground embarassed.  
  
"You're just uneasy..." said Akira "Let's do something to lighten the mood!"  
  
Akira pulled off his vest and tie and dropped them on the floor. Next he whipped off his shoes, shirt and pants, leaving him naked except for his socks and boxers. As he pulled his boxers off, Rage's facial expression changed to delight.  
  
"You have a 24 inch penis too!" shouted Rage.  
  
"Yes, I do, and we're going to play a very fun game with our massive cocks!" said Akira. He knelt down beside his bed and extracted a box from under the bedframe. Rage waited with baited breath for Akira to open it and reveal the contents.  
  
---  
  
"Oh my GOD this is so HOT!" whispered Emi to herself, hiding in a ceiling air duct with her jeans wrapped around her ankles and her Doraemon dildo jammed all the way up her cunt. "Now when the hell are they going to start FUCKING each other?"  
  
She watched with great anticipation as Akira pulled a box out from under his bed to show to Rage. "Oh my god, what could be in there? Some bondage gear, I hope!"  
  
Emi heard a noise from father back in the air duct. A beam of a flashlight blinded her temporarily. "Who's there?" she whispered. The beam of the flashlight left Emi's face and pointed at the one holding it.  
  
"Yuni!" gasped Emi, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I loved Akira for so long," said Yuni, "But he would never love me back. Why? Because of your fag of a boyfriend, Rage! Akira always wanted Rage, and you let Akira turn Rage gay! Well, guess what sister! You're never getting Rage back. Once Rage puts his cock in Akira's mouth, it's all over... he'll be gay forever!"  
  
"Oh, who cares," said Emi. "I'll get off more watching those two fuck."  
  
"You bitch!" gasped Yuni. "You don't care that you'll lose Rage forever?"  
  
"If I really want him back I can change him," said Emi.  
  
"No you can't! He'll be a butt pirate for the rest of his life!" shrieked Yuni.  
  
"I can change you," said Emi.  
  
"What?" asked Yuni.  
  
Emi rolled over onto her stomach and wormed her way back through the air duct. Positioning herself on her knees, Emi pushed Yuni backwards with her left hand as she grabbed the flashlight with her right, directing its beam at Yuni's panties.  
  
"You're one horny little schoolgirl, aren't you?" asked Emi. In a single smooth motion she squeezed the Doraemon dildo from her cunt, snatched it out of the air with her left hand and jammed it through the thin fabric of Yuni's panties, penetrating her cunt. Yuni gasped in shock, but before she could let loose a scream Emi blocked the opening of Yuni's mouth with a kiss. Suddenly Yuni relaxed into the kiss as Emi fucked her with the dildo. Yuni, with closed eyes, managed to locate the flashlight in Emi's hand, and remarkably managed to insert it into Emi's cunt.  
  
Emi pulled backwards from the kiss to whisper "Oh god, that feels so good..."  
  
Emi had become so absorbed in her yuri encounter that she temporarily forgot about Rage and Akira, and the contents of the mystery box... 


	4. ParaParaPairadicks!

"So what do you have in this box of yours?" asked Rage, attempting to peek inside before the lid was completely removed. 

"Take a look," said Akira, fully removing the lid. Inside were two ParaParaParadise controllers, two PS2s, two disc cases, and some bizarre headsets with see-through purple visors. 

"PARAPARAPARADISE!" shouted Rage. "I love that game!" 

"Close, but no cigar, lover" said Akira. He removed one of the headset from thebox and placed it on Rage's head. Gently he followed a cord from the headset down to its end with his fingers, caressing Rage's skin as he did so. He grasped the end of the end of the cord and plugged it into one of the PS2s. Next he removed the controller pad and placed it on the floor. 

"You're telling me this isn't ParaParaParadise?" asked Rage, looking confused through his see through purple visor. 

Akira pulled the game disc from his case. Rage noticed it didn't look like a normal PS2 disc... there were no markings on it at all. 

"This is a special hacked version of ParaParaParadise..." began Akira, "It's designed to be played with... three appendages rather than two." 

"Oh?" remarked Rage. "Does it have a name?" 

"Yes," said Akira, "PARAPARAPAIRADICKS! And I'm going to play with you now." 

Akira booted the PS2. Rage saw the Sony Computer Entertainment logo, but through it he was still able to see Akira's pulsing, rippled body as he inserted the game disc into the tray. He wanted to jump on Akira and ram his massive dick up Akira's tiny little asshole so hard, but what would Akira think of that? Especially after he's gone to so much trouble setting up the game... 

Rage navigated his way through the menus quickly, deciding upon Like a Virgin for his song selection. 

"I am like a virgin!" Rage remarked, "at least in the realm of butt piracy!" 

Rage was instantly confused by the triple arrows. "Dude, I can't control my cock with that sort of precision right now! It's deflating!" 

Meanwhile Akira had begun setting up the other system, controller, and headset. 

"Focus on me, Rage." whispered Akira sweetly. "You've got to stay hard to win the battle." 

Frustratingly Rage watched his bar drop to 60% as he missed one triple arrow after another. 

"Goddamn it!" Rage shouted, "I just can't get hard!" 

Before Rage could realize what was happening, Akira had his lips around the head of Rage's cock. Rage gasped and shivered as Akira began to deep throat the ridiculously oversized penis, taking in the first foot rather quickly and slowly sliding in the second. Akira rubbed his nose a bit in Rage's public hair, then slowly slid back to withdraw the penis from his mouth. He coughed a bit and smacked his lips on the clear fluid that remained there, before finally saying "Is that better?" 

Despite what had just transpired, Rage's focus went right back to the game. His dick was rock solid now, and in a few minutes he was swinging it around like a pro. 

"Wow Akira, being enormous helped enormously!" said Rage. "That was so wonderful." 

"Now, watch me play while I watch you," said Akira, " and we'll keep each other hard that way. I tell you, there's nothing sexier than watching a 24 inch cock swinging around wild and free." 


	5. Hardcore Fucking At Last

Grasping a sizable clump of Yuni's hair, Emi rammed her partner's face into her cunt, forcing her outstretched tongue up and down across her clit. "Oh fuck yeah," she screamed in delight, tossing her head back and opening her eyes. 

However, she inadvertently gazed upon her boyfriend and Akira across from each other swinging their rock hard dicks and arms around like fags. She released Yuni's hair, causing her to fall flat on her face and hitting her chin loudly on the bottom of the vent. 

"What the fuck are those faggots doing?" asked Emi? Yuni crawled up beside her in the vent and gazed out at them. 

"Oh, that's Akira's favorite game, ParaParaPairadicks," said Yuni.  
"Favorite game! You mean it isn't DDR!" screamed Emi. Somehow Rage and Akira were too enthralled in the game to notice, standing across from each other on their ParaParaParadise controllers swinging their arms and cocks around. Occasionally the two would slap together and splooge out a little bit of pre-cum on each other. 

"No," said Yuni, "and soon, Rage will love ParaParaPairadicks more than DDR.  
Once that happens, Emi, you will never change Rage back. He will be doomed to be gay forever." 

"I've got to put a stop to them!" shouted Emi. 

"But Emi," begged Yuni, "don't you realize that I need you? My boyfriend is a fucking homo! And c'mon, what guy knows how to operate a cunt properly? They can't practice on their own after all... how the hell could they ever hope to master how it works? I mean come on, how many times has Rage actually brought you to orgasm? He doesn't know the intracies of the clit and the g-spot, and seems much more suited to assraping my fag boyfriend." 

"You know, you're right," said Emi. "I really do hate the male body; it's all hairy and gross. And cocks are disgusting, all covered with hair and veins, and cum is the nastiest tasting shit ever." 

"Come on girl," said Yuni, "let's 69 and lick each other's clits and drink each other's sweet juices when we come" 

"For once in my life everything makes sense," said Emi. "Let's do it!" 

Akira threw off his headset and stepped off his ParaParaParadise pad. He faced his ass towards Rage and bent over.  
"Rage, I need it now," he said. "Put it up me, please." 

Rage cast off his headset too. Placing his hands directly upon Akira's ass cheeks, and neglecting to use a condom or any lube, he jammed his rock hard cock up Akira's tight asshole, sliding it in rather slowly through Akira's shit-lined rectum. 

"Oh my god!" shouted Akira suppressing a scream, "It's so big! My whole colon is filled with your hard throbbing cock." 

Rage thrust his cock in and out as fast as he could possibly go, first five times a second, then ten. Little chunks of shit came flying out, slowly at first then faster and faster, coating the lower half of Rage's body. 

"Fuck me raw," said Akira, "the pain is ecstacy. Oh god how I love it without any lube." 

Suddenly Rage stopped. He was distracted by a repetative banging noise coming from the air vents. 

"RAGE! Oh god why did you stop?" shouted Akira. "My asshole was this close to bleeding! Don't fucking blueball me, you dick!" 

"Akira!" gasped Rage, "I thought you loved me? Why are you being an asshole?" 

Suddenly a section of the air vent disconnected from the ceiling. Bits of drywall and plaster came raining down everywhere, all over the two naked DDR boys. Through the cloud of dust Rage could make out a large section of the air duct crashing down to the floor. 

"What the fuck is happening?" shouted Rage. 

As the dust cleared Rage gasped at what he beheld before him. 


	6. All's Well That Ends In A Giant Orgy

A huge cloud of plaster filled the room. Rage and Akira were coughing heavily and wiping the coating of dust that had covered their bodies off as it cleared when they spotted their girlfriends still locked in a 69 on the floor.

Suddenly Emi looked up. "What the fuck Rage, you're covered in shit!" she screamed.

"What the fuck nothing bitch," Rage replied, "you had your tongue jammed 6 inches up that whore's fucking twat."

"Goddamn it, now no one is ever going to make me bleed out my anus!" screamed Akira.

"Everybody stop fighting!" said Yuni. "Don't you get what's going on here? We're not gay. We're not straight. We're just a bunch of fucking nymphomanics who all love fucking each other."

"You're completely right Yuni," said Akira. "I'm not really 100 homogay. I really did love being balls deep in your rectum with my 24 inch cock."

"And I loved that too, Akira" said Yuni.

"Okay, that's it," said Rage, "I demand a fucking orgy right now."

"That's the most logical thing I've ever heard anybody say in my life," said Emi. She pounced on Rage, jamming her cunt into his face. Rage responded with outstretched tongue, spirally massaging her clit as he jammed his index and middle fingers up her cunt to work her g-spot.

Yuni tacked Akira and began sucking on his 24 inch plaster covered cock. Akira grabbed Rage's cock and quipped "Do you think this mixture of shit and plaster all over your cock counts as Santorum?" before starting to lick the strange goo off.

Emi bent forward, placing her head between Yuni's spread legs. She jammed her tongue deep down Yuni's twat, licking her way around in a circular motion.

Rage forged on harder, increasing the speed of his motions. "Oh god I'm going to come!" Emi screamed in response. Liquid streamed out of her cunt, covering Rage's face.

"Oh christ Jesus almighty!" screamed Rage, blowing an enormous load all over Akira's face.

"The taste of shit filled plastery cum, its the most delicious thing I've ever partaken of. Surely I can't keep my exuberance in!" shouted Akira as he began to pump a gallon of semen up Yuni's asshole.

"The warmth in my colon and the tongue and lips in my cunt, it's the greatest feeling I've ever experienced in my life!" said Yuni as liquid oozed out of her cunt and flowed over Emi's face.

And so Rage, Emi, Akira, and Yuni all came to realize that DDR hadn't made them gay, that deep down they and everyone else in the world was inherently bisexual and that the best way to get off was in a gigantic disgusting orgy. And so the four of them fucked like rabbits hourly and lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives.

THE END 


End file.
